


Tree Showdown

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Winter, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds the perfect Christmas tree, but Gabriel does too. Who will go home the victor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, day 16: Christmas tree...I tried to spin it a little, hope it turned out okay! My tumblr is [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hi or yell at me about these adorable dorks :)

Suppressing the tiny urge to cheer out loud, Sam grinned. He’d found the perfect Christmas tree, tall and full enough without being too tall or heavy or wide for his living room. It was the perfect rich green color that he was certain would last until Christmas a few weeks away. He couldn’t wait to decorate it once get wrestled it into his house. It was Sam’s favorite Christmas ritual. And this tree was going to be his. No doubt about it. Problem was the little golden eyed man glowering at him from a few feet away. Neither said anything for a moment, but they both knew. They each wanted the tree, each had arrived at the same time, each resorted to a silent stare down under the fluttering snow to decide who would walk away victorious. It was a game of chicken, cold and staring chicken.

The man across the way, bundled in his bulking layers of sweaters and a sunset-gold scarf wrapped around his face, glowered at Sam. Somehow it only made Sam want to laugh, though he felt that would be a guaranteed loss and kept it inside Sam could feel his hands start to freeze, fingertips first and he shoved them deeper into the pockets of his jeans, seeking heat that wasn’t there to thaw them. He might be here awhile, he was realizing, but he wasn’t about to let this go no matter how cold his fingers got. It was a matter of pride now, as the seconds turned into minutes.

“Tree’s mine,” Sam called, breath going up in a puff of smoke as it met the cold air. The man quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. His eyes looked like they were dancing flames, though there was no fire around for them to reflect upon. That was just the way they were, Sam guessed. He imagined warmth would be seeping from them, melting the cold into nothing. He fought the urge to step closer, to get a better look.

“Seriously,” Sam said, shaking himself from staring at the man’s eyes for too long. They were pulling him in and that’s exactly what the asshole wanted. “It’s mine. You might as well just leave now and spare yourself the trouble.”

Sam wasn’t exactly menacing, his voice nasally and wavering as the cold infiltrated his throat. And the other man was not threatened. Hell, he hardly reacted at all. Had Sam not been staring so intently, he would have missed the smirk that tugged the man’s mouth up, drawing out a dimple hiding beneath his scarf. He raised one gloved up, dragging it across his throat in a threat and Sam threw up his hands. This was getting ridiculous. He said so to the man and he just shrugged, still glaring Sam’s way.

“Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?” A gruff voice barked from behind them, breaking their staredown and drawing both of their attention. A man stood there, dark messy hair and piercing blue eyes, his hands on his hips as he waited for the man, Gabriel apparently, to respond. Sam frowned, remembering the blue-eyed man from before when he asked if Sam needed help. Why would he be talking to a customer like he was?

“Seriously Cassie? Here I am, allowed to openly stare at this beautiful giant and you’ve got to ruin it?” Gabriel huffed.

“Gabe, this is a customer and your job is to help him not gawk at him. Do your job before you lose it.” He marched away, going to help the couple that just walked through the iron entrance to the place. Sam turned to Gabriel who was no longer looking at him, but the ground instead.

“So, you weren’t trying to take this tree home?” Sam said.

“I was kinda trying to take you home,” Gabriel said. Sam huffed a laugh.

“How about you help me get this tree to my car and we can see about your offer?”

Gabriel smirked, jumping up to help Sam carry the tree to his car. On the way out, as they passed Gabe’s co-worker, Gabe called out to him. “Taking the rest of the night off, Cassie, see ya tomorrow!”

He didn’t wait for Cas to respond, instead shuffling through the iron laced entrance and to Sam’s car where they tied up the tree. Gabe didn’t wait long to press Sam against the door and pull him into a kiss that had Sam’s toes curling in his boots. The tree was left in the living room bare and alone for the rest of the night and the day after. Sam had better things to do.


End file.
